


Goblin Slayer Year One: Solo

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Goblin Slayer Adventures [1]
Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Gang Rape, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Before minstrels sang ballads of how he rescued fair maidens from lustful goblins, before he became leader to a party of skilled adventurers, before his legend could even begin to grow, Goblin Slayer was the weirdo of the Adventurers' Guild who fought lecherous, little, green bastards solo.
Series: Goblin Slayer Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031676
Kudos: 16





	Goblin Slayer Year One: Solo

The Adventurers' Guild is packed and noisy as usual with warriors, magicians, archers, and the like standing in long lines to accept quests, receive rewards, or buy potions among other things. However, all become quiet when the large wooden double doors open and Pompous Heiress walks to the center of the room. She is a short but pretty girl who styles her blonde hair into braids with a blue bow in the back of her head. Nearly everyone present can tell that she is a noblewoman, not only by how elegantly she dresses but by the air of superiority in which she carries herself.

She confidently addresses the entire foyer, "Who among you…is the one called Goblin Slayer?!"

Her question is met only by murmurs.

"Goblin Slayer?" an adventurer whispers to his friend. "Who's that?"

"He's one of the new guys," his friend whispers back. "Weird, unfriendly, never takes off his helmet, and only accepts goblin subjugation quests."

"Never heard of him. Which party does he belong to?"

"None. He hunts solo."

"Uhm, excuse me!" Guild Girl, a beautiful guild receptionist with yellow-gold eyes and hallow gold hair tied into a side plait, calls to Pompous Heiress. "Welcome to the Adventurers' Guild. How may I help you?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" the noblewoman snaps. "I seek the slayer of goblins. I am told that this is where I could find him."

Her training allows Guild Girl to maintain her smile despite the snide remark.

"Goblin Slayer is currently on a quest," she informs Pompous Heiress. "If you would like to wait for him,-"

One of the double doors opens. With everyone so quiet, the squeak of the hinges is almost deafening. A young man enters and strides towards the counter. His face is hidden in his helmet. His cheap armor is marred with dents from clubs, scratches from blades, and the dried blood of his enemies. All eyes are upon him, but he doesn't notice, and even if he did, he wouldn't care.

"Oh! There he is," Guild Girl announces, the young man's arrival instantly improving her mood.

"That's Goblin Slayer?" Pompous Heiress asks with a frown on her face and a hint of disappointment in her tone. "I expected him to be taller and…cleaner."

"I have come to make my report," Goblin Slayer informs Guild Girl in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Thank you for your hard work," the receptionist cheerfully responds. "How was your quest?"

"There were goblins. I killed them."

"Oh. Okay. Well, this noblewoman right here has been-"

"I would like to offer you a quest!" Pompous Heiress interrupts.

"Will there be goblins?" Goblin Slayer asks.

"Well, yes-"

"I accept."

"Don't you want to know how much you'll make? It's quite impressive-"

"You can pay me whatever you want. Settle it with the guild. Now, where is the nest? Are there hobs of shamans-?"

"Wait! I have a condition."

"Is that so?"

"I'm coming with you!"

Goblin Slayer silently considers her request then asks, "What are your skills?"

"M-My skills?" Pompous Heiress stutters, taken aback by the question. "Well, I've been told that I am a gifted violinist."

The armored adventurer quietly stares at her for a few seconds then rephrases, "What are your combat skills?"

"Combat skills?!"

"I once agreed to bring a quest giver along during a goblin subjugation mission. It complicated things. I had to defend her while fending off goblins from both sides. If you have no combat skills-"

"I don't need combat skills. I have a bodyguard."

Pompous Heiress proudly motions to a tall man with a wide forehead in a suit standing next to her.

Goblin Slayer looks up at the bodyguard.

He turns to the noblewoman and says, "No. I work solo. Having a party requires too much thinking. How many spells are there left? What is the condition of everyone's equipment? What positions are best-?"

"I could never understand how you can just refuse a beautiful woman," Spearman, a handsome man with swept back medium length strawberry blond hair who never passes up on a chance to impress the ladies, says while placing a hand on Goblin Slayer's shoulder. He makes an offer to Pompous Heiress, "Tell you what, drop the weirdo and get two adventurers for the price of one."

The noblewoman sizes up the spear-wielding adventurer and his companion, a beautiful and voluptuous witch with long purple hair wearing a revealing set of robes and a large pointed hat.

Pompous Heiress asks, "Are you better than Goblin Slayer?"

Spearman laughs and nearly shouts, "Am I better than-?! He only hunts goblins! I've killed a rock eater!"

His associate, Witch, corrects him, "You didn't…kill it…on your own. You merely…delivered…the final blow."

"Tch! Details."

"Alright," the quest giver decides. "The quest is yours."

Goblin Slayer attempts to protest, "But…I am Goblin Slayer."

"Relax," Spearman tells him. "Just go to the pretty receptionist over there and ask for another goblin related quest. The guild is never in short supply of those."

Guild Girl smiles at Goblin Slayer and waves a goblin quest notice in her hand.

Before leaving with her bodyguard and the adventurers she hired, Pompous Heiress hisses at the slayer of goblins, "No one has ever refused me. You will regret doing that."

She marches away with her nose in the air.

#

Spearman and Witch ride with Pompous Heiress in her personal carriage to Lazy Town, a poor village that was recently decimated by a goblin horde. The scent of death still lingers, and it makes Witch feel a little queasy though she doesn't show it. From there, the group hikes through flatland, with Generic Bodyguard holding a parasol for his mistress the whole time, to an old fort where the goblins have made their nest.

"I'm not going in there!" Pompous Heiress insists. "It's probably dark, dirty, and stuffy. Make the goblins come out here."

"You're the boss," Spearman confidently replies.

Witch grabs his arm and cautions him, "Fighting…a goblin horde…on open ground…is unwise. They could…surround us."

"Why do you keep talking slowly like that?!" Pompous Heiress whines. "Do you have a speech impediment or something?!"

"It's her thing," Spearman casually explains. Then, he reassures his partner, "Don't worry about it. The quest giver wants a show, we'll give 'er a show. Besides, they're just goblins. Their reach is short. I'll take 'em all out with my spear. You just use your magic to redirect any arrows they try to shoot at me."

He squeezes her hand and gives her a wink before strutting towards the fort. He doesn't see Witch smile and blush.

"Hey, goblins!" Spearman yells at the fort with arms outstretched. "Come on out here! An adventurer is lookin' for a good fight!"

A row of goblin archers appear on the top of the rampart. Witch prepares to redirect any of the arrows they decide to loose. The large wooden gates slowly groan open, and the ground reverberates as a platoon of the snarling little green monsters, armed with crudely made clubs, axes, and spears, rushes out to meet the invader.

Spearman smirks and says, "Try not to make me look too cool."

However, when he tries to advance, he is shocked to find his movements encumbered, as if he were trying to run underwater. A goblin uses a spear to swipe his legs from under him. The cocky adventurer gets the wind knocked out of him when he falls hard on his back. The other monsters proceed to kick and stomp on him.

"What happened?!" Pompous Heiress shrieks. "Why isn't he fighting back?!"

"He is…being slowed…by a goblin…shaman!" Witch worriedly explains.

"Is that why you talk so slow? You were being slowed by a goblin shaman this whole time?"

"Yoo-hoo! Adventurer!" a woman playfully calls from high above.

Witch, Pompous Heiress, and Generic Bodyguard look up to find a she-demon hovering in the sky. She is a gorgeous woman with long, straight, dark hair, large bat wings attached to her lower back, and a pair of horns on her forehead above glowing, yellow eyes. She is completely naked, flaunting a curvaceous form and skin as red as blood.

"What is that thing?!" Pompous Heiress fearfully squeals. "Is that what a goblin shaman is suppose to look like?!"

"No!" Witch answers. "It is…a bedazzled,…a powerful…she-demon!" She quickly points her staff at the winged monstrosity and chants, "Sagitta…quelta…raedius! MAGIC MISSILES!"

Spheres of bright energy launch from the tip of her magic item.

Bedazzled also chants, "Magna…remora…restinguitur! COUNTER SPELL!"

Witch's projectiles vanish in midair.

"Was that it?" the she-demon mocks the adventurer. "Did you really expect to defeat me with a child's party trick? How insulting."

She flaps her mighty wings, creating a powerful gust of wind that throws Witch to the ground. Several of the libidinous goblins pounce on the woman like rabid dogs. One of them rips the magic staff from her hand while the others hold her down and tear the robes off her body.

Witch screams, "No! Stop! Get…off me!"

One of the goblins strips off his loincloth. He forces Witch's legs open then goes on top of her.

Tears threaten to fall from the spellcaster's eyes as she shakes her head and begs, "No. No. Please…don't."

The goblin snarls as he mercilessly shoves his entire length inside her. Witch tilts her head back and screams. The little green monster drools all over her ample bare bosom while viciously rocking his hips back and forth between her legs.

Pompous Heiress fearfully stutters, "B-B-B-Bodyguard! Protect me!"

The giant in the suit bravely shields his mistress with his massive frame and raises his fists before him. A goblin archer shoots an arrow into his chest, piercing his heart and killing him almost instantly. Generic Bodyguard falls with a resounding thud.

Pompous Heiress shrieks. With tears running down her cheeks, she turns and runs while screaming hysterically.

#

"One," Goblin Slayer mutters as he retrieves his throwing knife from the eye of a dead goblin who was guarding the entrance to a cave just five seconds ago.

For some reason, he can't stop thinking of the noblewoman he met at the Adventurers' Guild earlier.

"Maybe I should not have been too quick to refuse her condition," he tells himself. "What does it matter if the quest giver wants to risk her life? Slaying goblins. That should be my only concern. STOP!" he chastizes himself. "Focus. Thinking of a different quest while working on another can get me killed."

He smears his armor with the blood of the dead goblin sentry to mask his scent. Then, he lights a torch and enters the cave.

#

"This is all that witch's fault," Pompous Heiress gripes while walking through what feels like miles of barren land as the sun begins to set. "If only she spoke a little faster, then we could have run away sooner. Of course, we would have to leave her companion behind, but that's what he gets for being overconfident."

The fort is no longer in sight but, unfortunately, neither is Lazy Town where her carriage and coachman are waiting. After she saw her bodyguard die, she just ran. She didn't bother with the direction so long as it was away from Bedazzled and her horde of debauchers.

Eventually, she exhausts herself, and her side becomes painful. Now, she finds herself dragging her feet in all this dry emptiness. All of a sudden, she notices movement in the horizon.

"Hello!" she calls out. "Is someone there?! I need help!"

A goblin jumps up and hollers with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh gods!" Pompous Heiress exclaims.

She turns and starts running again.

"What happened?!" she frantically asks herself. "Did he follow me or did I run in a circle?! I can hear him laughing behind me, and he intentionally jumped up earlier to frighten me. He's toying with me!"

The goblin tackles her from behind. Pompous Heiress falls face first into the dirt. Her pursuer raises the skirt of her red dress and rips her petticoat off her.

The noblewoman struggles and screams, "No! No! Get off me! Get off me!"

The goblin holds her head down with one hand, pressing the side of her face against the ground. He lubricates the index and middle fingers of his other hand. Then, he slowly pushes them into her folds. Pompous Heiress's eyes open wide, and she squeaks through clenched teeth. The goblin proceeds to slowly finger her. The noblewoman shuts her eyes tight as tears stream from them.

She whimpers, "Stop. Please stop."

The goblin either doesn't understand her language or doesn't care, and he fingers her more vigorously. To the girl's horror, her body instinctively responds to the stimulation. She feels an incredible heat from her loins, and she gets very wet. The goblin pulls his drenched fingers out of her. Then, he places his weight on her and prepares to enter her sopping pussy.

"No! Wait," the noblewoman begs. "I-I'm a virgin. Please be gentle with me. Be gentle with meeeEEEEEEEE…!"

The goblin sighs, taking pleasure in the warm, tight, slippery hold of her pussy lips on his hard, green cock. He slides his penis back and forth inside her.

Pompous Heiress sobs. She thinks back on all of the suitors she rejected. Now, she wishes she had just given herself to one of them. The ugliest and poorest of them would have still been much better than this.

The goblin makes strange grunting noises as he thrusts harder until his body spasms, and, with a satisfied moan, he steals the noblewoman's precious chastity. Pompous Heiress grimaces in disgust when she feels the hideous rapist's warm cum fill her.

When he finishes, the goblin pulls out of her. He is just about to drag her back to the fort when he gets an idea. The girl is young and very pretty. Why should he have to share her with the others? She will be able to give him many children, and he will become the leader of his own nest.

He doesn't like working for Bedazzled because they all want to lay with her but she doesn't let them. If they weren't afraid of her spells, they would have forced themselves upon her a long time ago, and one time, they nearly did.

They had waited for her to fall asleep. Then, one of them covered her mouth with his hand so that she wouldn't be able to use her spells while the others held her down and spread her legs. It was such a joy watching the tears flow from her furious glowing eyes as one of his brothers raped her. Alas, only one of them managed to finish the deed. After his brother shot his load inside her, the she-demon managed to bite the hand of the one covering her mouth. The idiot released her, and she quickly used a spell that made his brother burst into flames. They made no attempt to take her ever since.

#

"I have come to make my report," Goblin Slayer informs Guild Girl after his return.

"Thank you again for your hard work," she tells him with a smile. "How was your quest?"

"There were goblins. I killed them."

"Oh. Well done. As you've done two quests back to back, might I suggest healing and stamina potions. I also recommend a visit to the local healer and perhaps some time to rest and recover before you accept another quest."

"What happened to the noblewoman's quest from earlier?"

"Still ongoing. Hmm.. It's strange that you were able to complete your quest before they did. The location of their quest is closer. Not to mention, you did your quest solo."

"What is the location of their quest?"

Under normal circumstances, Guild Girl would not divulge information regarding an ongoing quest to another adventurer. However, she is starting to worry a little for Witch and Spearman. Also, she knows that Goblin Slayer can keep a secret after she once gave him a stamina potion for free.

#

The goblin takes Pompous Heiress back to Lazy Town. There is no sign of the noblewoman's personal carriage. It is very late, and the coachman probably got scared waiting at night in an abandoned village so close to a goblin nest.

The goblin chooses the biggest house in town. This will be the site of his new goblin nest; at least until he can find a more suitable location. It could be dangerous being so close to Bedazzled's nest.

Already feeling randy for his new mate, he immediately drags Pompous Heiress to the bedroom where he strips the rest of her clothes off her. The young noblewoman squeaks and covers her chest with her forearms, but her captor snarls at her. She can't understand his words, but she gets what he means, and she reluctantly lowers her arms so he can leer at her bare breasts.

The goblin smiles lecherously. His captive's boobs are not so big, but she is young and they are still growing. He cups her breasts and starts roughly massaging them. Pompous Heiress winces. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes again. The goblin starts licking at her lips.

"Y-You want me to tongue-kiss with you?" Pompous Heiress asks. "I can't. I'm a lady. We don't do that-"

Her captor angrily snarls at her again.

The girl flinches and fearfully concedes, "O-Okay. Okay."

She closes her eyes, parts her lips, and grudgingly sticks her tongue out for him. The goblin rapaciously licks at her tongue. Pompous Heiress grimaces. Her captor's breath is foul, and his tongue tastes of blood. She had heard once that goblins would eat the women they've captured after they've tired of them. The thought nearly makes her gag. The goblin presses his lips against hers while their tongues continue to writhe against each other.

"How far I've fallen," Pompous Heiress tells herself. "A noblewoman tongue-kissing with a lowly goblin while he gropes her. Surely, this is a punishment from the gods."

The goblin throws his captive into the bed. Realizing that resistance is now futile, Pompous Heiress looks away and spreads her legs for him. The goblin howls in triumph. He had done it. He had broken the girl's spirit. She will do whatever he asks of her now. He takes position between her legs and pushes his cock back inside her pussy. Pompous Heiress groans as the beast penetrates her again. The goblin rapes her once more.

The noblewoman prays to the gods, "I know I am not deserving of your mercy. I never visit your temples, I never pray for anything, and I treat the people around me with disdain. Perhaps I was so arrogant, I even considered myself your equal. I can see how wrong I was now. I am powerless, and I do need you after all. I beg you. Save me from this fate, and I will mend my ways. I will become a HUMBLE HEIRESS."

These are the last thoughts in her head when physical and emotional exhaustion overcome her, and she faints. The goblin doesn't mind. He continues fucking her unconscious form until the arousal becomes too great for him to contain, and he ejaculates into her womb.

The goblin sighs happily as he rides the rest of his climax. Then, his eyes bulge with shock when the blade of a short sword explodes out of his chest.

#

The noblewoman wakes. Someone has covered her in a blanket, and she doubts that the goblin would be so considerate. She looks around and finds Goblin Slayer sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head bent forward.

"Thank the gods!" the new Humble Heiress tearfully exclaims.

She hops off the bed and throws her arms around the neck of her rescuer. Goblin Slayer stirs.

He thinks, "I was standing guard, waiting for her to wake up. I did not mean to fall asleep. I have been working on improving my stamina, yet I am fatigued after only two quests. Is this my limit?"

Humble Heiress frantically warns him, "Th-There's a goblin here-!"

"He is dead. The members of his nest are next. Where do I find them?"

"In a fort north of here. The other two adventurers were captured or killed. I don't know. We didn't expect the goblins to be led by a, uhm. What did she call it? A bedazzled!"

"A bedazzled? What is that?"

"You don't know either?"

"Is it a kind of goblin?"

"No. It was a she-demon, I think."

"If she allies with the goblins then she dies too."

He groans softly as he tries to stand, and even with his helmet hiding his face, Humble Heiress can tell that he is exhausted.

"Wait!" she says as she stops him. "You can't fight the bedazzled and her horde in your condition."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! What good are you to your fellow adventurers if you die trying to rescue them?"

Goblin Slayer silently assesses his health and stamina for a few seconds then concedes, "Very well. I only need an hour."

He does not sleep. In stead, he drinks water and eats a small portion of his rations which he shares with Humble Heiress.

After sitting together in silence for a few minutes, the noblewoman clears her throat and says, "They killed my governess. She was more of a mother to me than my real mother ever was. After I grew up, my parents sent her back to her village, here, but we still often wrote letters to each other. She had a loving husband and two small boys." A tear starts to run down the side of her face, but she quickly wipes it away and continues, "The goblins killed them all. I just wanted the little monsters to get what they deserved. I needed to watch them pay for what they did."

Goblin Slayer gets a flashback of how he hid under the floorboards of his house as a child while the goblins raped and murdered his sister.

He tells the noblewoman, "I understand. Do you still want to come along?"

"No," Humble Heiress answers without hesitation. "I never want to see another goblin again."

"You won't. I will slay ALL the goblins."

#

Spearman wakes to the sounds of his partner's moans. He tries to open his eyes and manages to open only the left one. His right eye is swollen shut, and he feels aches all over his body from where the goblins kicked and stomped on him. He is bound by thick ropes to a wooden pillar, and he seems to be in a large, dimly lit room of the fort. What purpose this room once served is lost on him.

He wonders why he is still alive. Then, he finds his answer several feet before him: goblin archers preparing their bows. It is another sick game he heard the goblins play. They will shoot arrows into him but avoid any of his vitals, prolonging his suffering. He doesn't know what the object of the game is. Perhaps there isn't one. Most likely, the cruel, little bastards just like torturing people.

He looks around for Witch and finds her on her elbows and knees in the center of the room. She is completely naked save for her large hat. Her skin is glistening with sweat, and her mouth is open with her tongue slightly hanging out. A goblin has his hands on her ass while he rapes her from behind. Witch's breasts jiggle with each of his ruthless thrusts. All around them, other goblins watch and eagerly await their turn with the lovely spellcaster. The more impatient ones start stroking their own dicks.

"Leave 'er alone!" Spearman roars.

"No," Witch breathlessly tells him. "Don't…look…at me."

He quickly averts his gaze as she requested and in stead finds Bedazzled seated on a throne.

"Why are you doing this?!" he growls at her. "Why do you ally yourself with the goblins?!"

"Because I like to watch," the she-demon answers in a sultry voice while gently caressing her own breast and crotch with the tips of her fingers. "I enjoy seeing the shame and the fear in people's faces as my goblins rape and torture them."

The goblin rapist spanks Witch in the right butt cheek, making her yelp.

"Yes! That's it," Bedazzled encourages him. "Hurt her! Hurt her more!"

The rapist bends forward. He reaches around Witch's body and massages her breasts. Then, he pinches her nipples and gives them a pull.

Witch's eyes go wide, and she screams, "Stop! Stop! You're…hurting me!"

Bedazzled becomes even more aroused. She moans wantonly as she masturbates to the hapless spellcaster's agony.

Spearman desperately struggles against his bonds, and he snarls at their captor, "You sick bitch!"

The she-demon doesn't hear him. She is already too engrossed in her own ecstasy. She curls up in her throne and fingers herself faster. The goblin rapist is close to an orgasm. He moves his hands to Witch's hips and fucks her harder.

Bedazzled screams, "I-I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

Her body shudders, and her pussy squirts its love juices. The goblin rapist also orgasms. His tiny body quivers, and he shoots his sticky cum into his victim's womb. Witch buries her face in her forearms and sobs. Frustrated by his own uselessness, Spearman shuts his eyes tight and emotionally cries out. Bedazzled's body goes limp. She smiles as she tries to catch her breath during the afterglow.

She breathlessly compliments the hapless spellcaster, "Your pain was wonderful, darling. I haven't cum that hard in ages."

Witch glares up at her.

Bedazzled continues, "However, I'm still not satisfied." She stands up and asks her minions, "Who wants to take her next?!"

The goblins raise their hands and roar in unison just as a throwing dagger zips through the air and strikes their leader in the throat. Bedazzled falls back in her throne. The stunned goblins go quiet. The she-demon gasps, her glowing eyes bulging with confusion. She pulls the dagger out of her neck, and black blood gushes down her body from the wound. The weapon falls from her trembling fingers and clatters noisily against the marble floor. Bedazzled searches the room for her attacker, and she finds a man in cheap armor standing in the doorway, his face hidden by his helmet.

She angrily points at him, but when she tries to command her minions to attack, she is unable to make a single sound. The goblins mischievously smile at each other. This is the moment they have all waited long for. The she-demon has lost her voice and, with it, her ability to cast spells. They slowly advance towards her.

Bedazzled sees the lust in their faces, the drool dripping from their mouths. She fearfully shakes her head. Then, all at once, her minions snarl and rush at her like a pack of hungry wolves. She tries to fly out of their reach, but some of the goblins leap and hold on to her legs, dragging her back down. They swarm her. She feels hands touching and tongues licking at every inch of her flesh. A goblin grabs the sides of her head and roughly kisses her lips. Then, he leans back and shoves his penis in her mouth. Another goblin straddles her stomach. He slips his cock in her cleavage and pushes her breasts together before rocking his hips back and forth. Yet another goblin sits on his heels between her legs and forces his dick into her pussy. Tears pour from Bedazzled's glowing eyes as her minions gang rape her.

While most of the goblins converge on their former leader, some choose to continue violating their purple-haired prisoner. They form a circle around her and masturbate. Witch whimpers in disgust as they shoot their semen all over her hair, face, chest, and back.

One of them bends her forward and is just about to enter her anally when Goblin Slayer cuts him down with his short sword from behind. The armored adventurer immediately slashes the chest of another goblin open. His armor gets sprayed by his victim's blood. He smacks yet another in the face with the small, rounded shield that is strapped to his left forearm. One goblin swings Witch's staff at him. Goblin Slayer catches the weapon in his hand and shoves the attacker into even more monsters with his boot. The goblins topple over each other.

He then tosses the staff at Witch and asks, "Do you still have a spell left?"

She retrieves her magical item and breathlessly answers, "Just…one."

"Use it."

"Sagitta…quelta…raedius! MAGIC MISSILES!"

Balls of energy erupt from the tip of Witch's staff, obliterating every single one of their enemies within the fort.

#

Surrounded by the charred remains of monsters, Goblin Slayer cuts Spearman free of his bonds with a dagger.

Her body covered in goblin semen, Witch lowers her eyes and sadly thinks, "He…has seen…how I was…defiled…by those…disgusting…creatures. He will never…want to…touch me now."

However, to her surprise, Spearman immediately embraces her.

"Don't," she tells him. "I'm…filthy."

With tears in his eyes, he replies, "You think I care about that right now?!"

He holds her tighter. Witch smiles and hugs him back.

#

Back at Lazy Town, Humble Heiress nearly jumps out of her skin when the door to the bedroom creaks open. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Goblin Slayer enter with Spearman and Witch not far behind him. The noblewoman runs and then wraps her arms around the armored adventurer.

Afterwards, she leans back and says, "Tell me what happened."

Goblin Slayer answers, "There were goblins. We killed them."

END


End file.
